


I love you forever

by Didyamissme



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, i feel bad for ianto, jack is pregnant, owen likes corpses, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didyamissme/pseuds/Didyamissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had horrible memories and nightmares. Jack, assisted by Toshiko, helps him. Eventual Gwen and Owen later. WARNING: some language. And awesomeness. Oh, and something is going on with Jack. There always is, isn't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Janto fic! Comment and like!

Ianto entered the coffee room to refill the mugs. He prides himself on his ability of knowing how each member of his team liked their coffee. Gwen liked hers with two sugars. Owen liked his with a shot of vodka in his favourite mug. Tosh liked hers with extra caffeine, sugar, and cream. Jack, of course, liked his americano, but wouldn't mind if ianto experimented and put a sugar or two in it. It was comforting to ianto, knowing he could rely and hold on to these little things. On most days, at least. But sometimes, it wasn't enough- days like today.

"Stupid little girly faggot." A voice from his nightmares rang through his head. Bitterly, he added more grounds to the coffee machine. His nightmares didn't usually talk to him during the day, but his stepfather's voice was biting. Taking a deep breath, he put the last mug, Gwen's, on the tray. He slowly walked around the Hub, a sour taste in his mouth. But he put his usual mask of polite cordiality on, and gave everyone their coffee. Putting the tray back in the coffee room, he trudged down to the archives, where he could suffer in silence.

Ianto sat down on his bed. With the help of toshiko and Owen, he had moved his (very few) possessions into a little alcove in the archives and lived down in there where no one would mind. The team had basically accepted him living in there- after all, jack lived in the hub too, in his office. Even though it was cold in the archives, ianto loved reading all the files. Especially the files on jack. (He was a little jealous of 'the doctor' but he had definitely been with jack longer.) Ianto stretched out on his bed. It had been his 33rd birthday last week, and he had added some new items to his little alcove of a room.

He had gotten a guide on 50,000 ways to make coffee and a bag of home-grown coffee beans from Gwen, a new suit from Owen, a new, personal coffeemaker and hand-knitted scarf from jack. (WHERE had JACK learned to KNIT?) "ah, only an idiotic bitch could like that sort of gift." A voice sneered in his head. Ianto pushed both the voice and his tears back, and picked up his favourite gift. It was a file tosh had created for him, not the archives. It was filled with captioned pictures of him and jack and the team, but mostly of him and jack. Ianto ran his fingers over a photo of himself blushing and looking into jack's eyes, while jack smirked and held up mistletoe. It was captioned: 'an early Christmas gift.' 

Ianto sighed and curled up into a ball, hugging his file to his chest. He was so tired... Perhaps he would just rest his eyes... And everything went black.

Ha!! Eh, darlin', look at your bitchy faggot of a son!! He won't even hit me back!! Watch!! A hot fist smashed into his ribs, breaking one. Ianto, only 2 years old, cried. "Aw, don't cry! It's no fun if you cry, now is it? He felt a harsh slap across his cheek. Suddenly, before he could let out a sob, he was picked up by the hair and held out to his mother. "Take him honey, I'm bored with him." His mother, smelling strongly of booze, drank another shot. "No..." She slurred. "I am too, he's worthless." Suddenly she giggled. "Tell him baby, tell him he's worthless!!" His stepfather roughly threw him to the ground and kicked him in the skull. "Worthless bitchy-ass faggot boy!" Ianto started to cry again. "Make 'em shut up!" His mother roared. He was shoved into the closet for another 3 hours, stifling his cries of pain. 

.......up at the hub.........

"Jack? Can you come here?" The concerned voice of toshiko snapped jack back into focus. He was considering about trying to train myfawnwy to attack Owen if Owen brought another hamburger into the hub. Jack had zero tolerance for the amount of burger wrappers left in the same place as the scalpels. Pushing the matter aside, he bounced jovially into the hub, over to tosh's station. "What is it?" He said cheerfully. "Another weevil? Gwen fed myfawnwy the hot dogs?" He stopped when he saw the tearful, pained, shocked looked on her face. "What is it?" He asked, smile wiped from his face. "It's Ianto." She said, holding back tears.

Jack narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, it's Ianto?" Toshiko wiped away a tear. "I was w-wiping the security footage and checking the live feed of the cameras, and I accidentally clicked on the one in h-his r-room...." In the hub, ianto insisted that nobody go rifling through the footage of his room, (after all, that was where he got dressed) but jack wondered what tosh had seen that had made her so upset. "What's..... Wrong with him tosh?" She sniffled and turned the screen towards him. All he saw was ianto napping. "What's wrong with him sleeping?" He asked. "J-just wait..." Jack then heard an inhuman wail come from the screen. Ianto sobbed and thrashed around, silently attempting to scream. He started crying "don't hurt me!! Please, please, don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screamed and thrashed, clutching his face and chest and back, crying.

Jack choked. He stared, horrified, at the screen. "This is... Live?" He knew the archives were soundproof but he couldn't believe that nobody could hear ianto's wails of pain and anguish- that no one could hear his suffering and fear. That he himself hadn't heard him. "Oh, jack... Why is he making that noise?! What's wrong with him? I checked the energy levels, there's nothing controlling this, he's doing this himself, no alien parasite possessing him!" "I think he's having a nightmare of some sort." Jack stared, horrified and sad and feeling sick inside. He whirled over to tosh. "We aren't telling him we saw this. We aren't showing this to Gwen or Owen- we need to monitor this. Promise me, Toshiko Sato." She nodded silently, and jack started desperately running towards the archives, to ianto. His poor, poor ianto.

Jack punched in the archive code. "Come on, come on..." He muttered desperately. He wheeled open the door to hear the tortured sobs and pained screams of ianto. He breathed heavily, racing closer and closer to the alcove he had visited many times before. He saw the bed, he was getting closer. The sound was getting louder and his heart was getting sadder. "Oh ianto.... How could i not see? How could i not care enough to notice?" He thought, drawing closer. "What WAS he having such a nightmare about?" He wondered. Whatever it was, he would be damned if he couldn't comfort the man he loved. He, captain jack harkness, would help ianto Jones and give him the support he needed. Jack drew closer to the thrashing, suffering figure of his poor lover. His heart sank and he promised himself he would be strong for ianto.

"Ianto?" He asked softly. He didn't want to terrify him anymore than he already was. He laid a hand on ianto's silky hair. Instantly, Ianto screamed bloody murder, yelling "DON'T HURT ME!! I'M SORRY!! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!  
Ianto curled into a tight ball, crying and sobbing. Resisting the urge to do that same, jack crawled onto the bed and started stroking his hair. "It's ok, it's ok, you're safe..." "Oh, wake up Ianto. Please. You're safe, it's me. Jack." Ianto shuddered, let out a bloodcurdling yell, and his eyes snapped open. "J-jack? Jack?" Jack instantly looked into ianto's eyes as confirmation. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe, it's just me and you." Ianto's tear-filled blue eyes met his, red from crying and especially from such harsh screaming. "I'm sorry, sir. Did I interrupt you?" Jack felt awful at this. "Ianto, don't you dare apologise for having a nightmare. And don't call me sir. Please, can I help you?" 

Ianto burst into tears, covering his face and sobbing into his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a failure, I am weak and worthless." Jack grabbed Ianto and lay him on the bed. "Ianto, look at me. Please." Ianto looked up. "Don't you EVER say ANYTHING like that. You will break my heart." Ianto started curling into a ball again, now crying freely. Jack lay down next to him and pulled him close. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, love." Ianto turned toward jack. "Can you... Hold me?" "I would love to Ianto, thank you for asking." Ianto felt stupid and weak for asking, but he needed it. As if he was reading his mind, jack said "Don't feel weak or foolish- you are one of the strongest, best men I know." Ianto sighed like a small child. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, cocooning him in warmth and love. "Love, what would help you calm down?" Ianto felt embarrassed. He knew what would calm him down, but they were immature, childish, dumb things. But this was jack. Someone (the ONLY one) that Ianto trusted.

Ianto took a big, shuddering, tear-choked breath. "I like some warm tea or milk." He felt flushed. Jack would only think of him as a stupid child now. "Great idea, Ianto!" Jack smiled encouragingly. "That's adorable." He thought. "What else will make you feel better?" "I like it when I get my back rubbed..." Ianto said in a small voice. "I like that too. You know what else helps?" Jack asked, trying to make Ianto feel better. Ianto's innocent eyes looked up and he asked "what?" I like to get some comfy pyjamas on." Ianto smiled a small, hopeful smile. "Me too." Ianto still heard his stepfather's voice in his head. Telling him he was a bitch. Weak. Useless and worthless. A faggot. Girly. An ass. An idiot. Jack then stroked his cheek lovingly, and the voice stopped.

Jack squeezed ianto's hand. "Why don't you get your pjs on and I'll go get some sort of warm beverage?" Ianto looked at him with those big, innocent eyes. "You-you would do that f-f-for me?" "Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" "Because it's stupid...?" "I don't think it is. Would it make you feel better if I got my pyjamas on too?" Ianto blushed but said nothing. He nodded. Jack kissed his forehead. "It'll be ok, my love. I promise." Jack started walking upstairs when Ianto called fearfully "you'll come back? You promise?" "Of course, sweetheart. I would never, never abandon you." Ianto nodded again and jack resumed heading up to the hub. Ianto went over to his dresser and reached down into the very bottom. He had hidden his pyjamas and never let anyone see them. Then again, he had never trusted someone as much as he did today. He took a breath and started shedding his suit, methodically folding it and putting it away. He pulled up his fleece Pyjama pants- Black with little spaceships and alien heads and planets. God, he would have to remember to wipe the security footage. 

Meanwhile, up at the hub, jack found tosh waiting for him with a machine. She (thankfully, Ianto would be so embarrassed) was away from her computer. Hesitantly she said "I found this. You can use it to see what he was seeing- to find the source of his nightmare. It's called a memodulatract." Jack nodded, and gently took it. Then, silently, he went over and wiped the cameras. It was good thing Owen and Gwen were out weevil-hunting. Toshiko, at least, wouldn't pry. "Tosh, could you heat up some milk? I need to calm Ianto down and he needs some serious TLC." She nodded. Good old tosh. She was a wonderful woman. Jack quickly went up to his office and changed into his favourite pyjamas-fleece pants decorated with little flags from each country. When he came back, tosh had a tray with warm milk and some heated-up cookies. They had the best snacks at Torchwood 3. Thanking her, he grabbed the tray and headed down into the archives.

Ianto waited anxiously for jack. He was still seriously traumatised from his nightmare, and he was still afraid and shaking. Meanwhile, jack hurried over to a small and pitiful Ianto. "Hello again," he said softly. "I brought you something." Ianto wrapped his arms around himself. "What... What is it?" "Some warm milk and cookies- you'll have to share with me though." Then he saw ianto's pyjamas. "Ianto? Those are the most adorable thing I've ever seen you wear." Ianto blushed. "Could say the same to you." Jack smiled, and took a step towards the bed. Ianto flinched and scooted back with a whimper. "Hey, hey! It's ok, Ianto. I'm not going to hurt you. You're ok, you're safe. It's ok, it's me." Ianto hugged his knees to his chest and hung his head. "Sorry." Jack gently sat on the bed. "Don't apologise, it's not your fault." Jack scooted closer, putting the memodulatract down and holding out the tray. "You want some?" Ianto looked at the cookies. "What are those?" Jack looked at him, startled. What kind of kid hasn't had a chocolate chip cookie? 

"They are delicious. You would really like them. Besides, you need to eat something." Ianto mumbled something quietly. "What did you say?" Jack asked carefully. "Um... Can I, uh, drink some milk first?" "Yes, of course, Ianto." Ianto grabbed a glass and put it to his lips, drinking quietly. Jack shoved some cookies in his mouth and took a noisy slurp of milk. Ianto put down the milk and cautiously picked up a cookie, inspecting it. He wrinkled his nose. "Suspicious. It isn't... Poisoned, is it? It smells too good to be true." Jack chuckled. "No, love, it isn't poisoned." Ianto took a cautious, testing nibble. "Well, it's certainly not BAD." Jack smiled. Later, after Ianto had eaten 6 cookies and drunk all of his milk (and some of jack's, too) that jack brought out the memodulatract.  
"Ianto, do you know what this is?" Ianto did. He had read about it in the files. It was a highly sophisticated level 5 memory extraction and identifying device. Did jack really want to see his experience? He wouldn't wish that on anyone. His nightmare would be put into the device, which jack would then put on his head where he would then see, hear and FEEL everything Ianto did. But if it made him happy....

10 minutes and many tears later, Jack took the memodulatract from Ianto. "Thank you for being so brave for me, sweetheart. But I want to be able to help you. Don't worry, I won't watch it now, and I won't show it to anyone." Ianto shuddered and sniffled. He started to cry. Jack felt terrible. "Hush, hush. Don't cry, I'm here and you're safe and I love you. I love you, Ianto Jones. I love you and you are safe here. You are safe. You are safe. I love you so much." Ianto rubbed his eyes. Remembering that it was one of the things that would soothe Ianto, he started rubbing his back in little circles, applying pressure and warmth. He murmured to his lover the names of the stars, anything he could think of, just to make sure Ianto knows he was there. Ianto held his hands in his lap, looking down. Jack quietly asked "you want to lie down?" Ianto nodded. Jack laid him down, and started nuzzling ianto's hair. Ianto turned towards him, letting out a small snuffle. Jack loved that snuffle. It was trusting and small and adorable. Just like Ianto.

Jack kissed ianto's forehead. Ianto snuggled closer, and jack started to sing. Not many people knew jack could sing. A soft, beautiful soprano that could lull anyone to sleep. Ianto flinched when he first heard it, but allowed himself to melt into the music. Jack originally would sing this in the language of boeshane, but translated for Ianto. "Oh my little star, you shine in the night. You shine and will shine through your layers of fright. Hush, Orion is walking. Let Scorpio sing you to sleep. Let Capricorn and Sirius give you water from the sky's creek. Hush, you aren't a star to me. To my heart you are the sun. Let the galaxies carry you softly through the fabric of dark so spun. Think, my libishae, my darling, my love, of the one who knocks. Think, my dear, of a flying blue box. Taurus will guide you and Gemini will follow. Virgo shall hold your hand, and Saturn will give you a ring. Listen my darling, for, to you, the galaxies will sing. Think of earth and think or Marx. Think of gallifrey standing guard and people with two hearts. Think of raxicoracofallipotorius, think of the slitheen. One day, you'll leave this world behind, so live a life you will remember. Let your stars shine and your heart be tender, remember the lost forests of cheem. Let the fires always burn in your homes..." Jack hesitated, improvised, and added a line. "I love you forever, Ianto Jones."


	2. Pickles and machine guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is acting strange. Ianto, of course, notices. Also, Owen likes flirting with corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! Comment and kudos!

Jack woke up first. He remembered sleeping with ianto, and the things he'd learned about his lover. He decided not to spoil the moment and was content to lay there stroking ianto's hair. It was quite soft and silky. As he made his way down to ianto's scalp, ianto began to stir. "Jack?" He asked sleepily. Jack smiled. "Yes, love?" "That feels good." "Glad you think so." Ianto stretched, his shirt riding up his stomach and exposing his pale and muscular chest. "How did you sleep?" Jack asked, moving to be closer. "Really well, actually. First time in a while." "No nightmares?" "None whatsoever?" "Yes, sir." Jack groaned. "Stop calling me that!!"

Ianto smirked. "It, like you, is a bad habit." Jack blushed. BLUSHED!! When did ianto get so flirty? Not that he didn't like that. It was sexy as hell.  
Not to be outdone, he replied with: "And you as hot as your coffee- no need for the sugar." Then it was ianto's turn to blush. Jack smiled. "Come on, let's go upstairs!" "In our pyjamas?" Ianto sniffed. "Hardly not."  
"Not even for pyjama day?" Ianto raised an eyebrow. "We don't have a pyjama day, SIR." Jack shrugged. "Got me there. Oh well, see you upstairs." He walked off to give Ianto privacy to change and come upstairs. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't like changing in front of others. He was fat and ugly and, of course, a stupid bitch for not doing it. "Stop it!" Ianto said out loud. His stepfather was still ruling his head- and therefore his heart. 

Ianto came upstairs to find jack still in his pyjamas. Gwen was feeding myfawnwy. Tosh was bouncing around the place, anxious for coffee. Ianto wasn't sure what Owen was do it. Was he.... Flirting with a corpse?! Ew. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard Owen say "you're beautiful." He shot snarkily: "Her feelings are DEAD for you, Owen." Owen turned red and said nothing. Jack laughed and ianto's heart soared. He loved it when Jack laughed. Tosh kept glancing over to the coffee room. Oh right. The coffees. He headed into the coffee room and started with hers, adding the extra caffeine and half-and-half cream and sugar. She clapped her hands when she got it and ianto smiled. She consumed nearly a 4th of all the coffee he brewed. He moved on to jacks- Americano was literally watered-down espresso. Ianto didn't know how jack liked the stuff. He brewed gwens and then moved on to Owens.  
"Oi Owen," he called. "Does your girlfriend want any?" "SHUT UP TEABOY!"

Jack raised his eyebrow. He had never seen ianto so cocky. Usually he was quiet and shy. Shrugging, he picked up the memodulatract. He had spent so much time consoling ianto because he had a nightmare- what nightmare could cause ianto so much grief? It was time to find out. He slipped it on his head, attaching the sensors to his temples and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his whole body rocked with pain. What did tosh say? That he would feel everything as well as see everything ianto had. Then, he saw a cruel face pick him up, punch him, lock him in a closet. He saw a drunk mother. He heard words, horrible words. "Shut up you faggot! What a bitch, stop crying! Ugly... I'll stop feeding you, then you won't be so fat." He felt his already cracked and delicate ribs break. He felt himself be kicked, punched, thrown against the wall and had glass bottles thrown at him, shattering as they hit his body. Then, he heard his own voice call "ianto?" As the worst pain came. Then, the dream ended. He opened his eyes, shocked and horrified. Oh. My. God. This was what ianto dreamt and thought about?! Jack began to cry. This was horrible. This wasn't human. His poor, poor ianto. 

Ianto walked up to Jacks office. He always gave Jack his coffee last because then he wasn't in any rush to give someone else their coffee. It gave him time to talk. Chat. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't just a sex partner. He was a boyfriend, a best friend. He did regular things like play checkers (a favourite past time of theirs) and sneak myfawnwy dark chocolate. As he approached the office, he heard a quiet sob emulate. His brows furrowed. Jack never cried. What was wrong? Was he hurt? Oh god, what if he was hurt! He hurried up the stairs, running. (Ianto was very good at running without spilling coffee- a feat he had perfected during his many years of serving coffee at torchwood. After all, people still want caffeine while chasing weevils.) ianto ran, getting closer, heart pounding and heart racing. The voice teased him about being too fat to run and that he only cared because he was a faggot. But this was Jack. And not even his stepfather would come between him and the man he loved.

He kicked the door open to see Jack in the farthest corner of his office, crying, eyes wide, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. He quickly set down the tray, closed the door so no one would hear or see them. He hurried over to Jack and touched his shoulder. "Jack, are you hurt? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Jack looked up, shaking. "How did you do that? How did you survive?" Ianto was confused. What did he mean? Then he spotted the memodulatract. Oh, no. "Jack..." He said gently. "Did you watch my nightmare?" Jack looked up sadly, tears rolling down his cheek. "Yes." Ianto sighed and held out his arms. He wouldn't wish his experience on anyone, least of all Jack. "Oh ianto- this is what you dream and think about it?!" Ianto hung his head. "Yes, Jack." He murmured quietly. "I'm so sorry, ianto. I didn't know, and I'm sorry." "It's ok." Jack looked him hard in the eyes. "Ianto, it is most certainly not ok. Nobody should be treated like that. Least of all you. I saw everything. You were beaten, starved, and abused in countless forms and you think that it's OK?!" Ianto bit his lip. "Jack, that's just how I grew up."

Jack was at a loss. This was how ianto had been treated for who knows how long. His sweet, loving, caring, generous ianto was treated inhumanely. How was he so strong to show up to work with a smile on his face and a coffee in his hand when he grew up with tape over his mouth and his hands tied together? It wasn't fair. He felt awful about not knowing about it earlier. He should've seen the signs. The scars nearly everywhere on his body. The constant flinching and apologizing when he did something wrong. The fact he never slept with other people, including Jack himself (not counting last night.) The blank and confused look he had when someone mentioned something normal about childhood. It made Jack so sad that ianto thought that being thrown against a wall was normal. That growing up with blows and bruises was normal. Broken ribs. Endless darkness. Occasionally thrown in a fire. Bottles thrown at him. Tied up and duct-taped. Taught not to cry when under extreme stress, pain and fear. It pained him that ianto says that 'it's ok.' Because it wasn't, it never would be. His childhood was spent playing in the sand with his brother and singing happily in the trees- and ianto's was spent in a living hell. There was one thing Jack had to know. "Ianto, how long did that go on?" "Until I escaped out the window when I was 23." Jacks heart broke. Ianto joined torchwood a week after he turned 23. 

Ianto comforted Jack until he calmed down. Poor Jack- he seemed so sad. Jack eventually composed himself and put his hands on ianto's shoulders. "Ianto jones. I promise you you will never feel pain in that way again for as long as I live. I will be here to protect you from what you hear. I never want you to feel embarrassed or shameful about coming to me when you have a nightmare of when the voice gets loud. I will do and be whatever you need to make you better. You are the strongest man I know. I will be visiting the archives more often now that I know. I love you, ianto." Ianto smiled and blushed and accepted jacks hug. "Thank you." He whispered. Jack kissed his forehead. "You're so strong, ianto. I love you." "I love you too, Jack." Jack picked up the memodulatract. "Ianto, may I please destroy this? I can't bear to see it again." Ianto grabbed the memodulatract. "Let's do it together, shall we?" The two of them walked off to the incinerator, holding hands. However, unbeknownst to them, the chip containing the memory fell out.

Tosh was typically a very nice person. She didn't go around nosing into the business of others. But when she saw the chip fall out of the memodulatract as Jack and ianto walked past, she picked it up. She wouldn't let Gwen or Owen find it. Oh, she would destroy it when she was done, but Jack would likely never tell her what her teammate's nightmare was about. She needed to find out herself, so she might be able to help out later. She pocketed the chip and turned back to her computer. After all, she had time. She could watch it later. "Open file Janto. Access file. Security clearance toshiko sato." Owen and Gwen were out on lunch break, and who the hell knew where Jack and ianto were. It gave her time to work on her observation notes. You see, tosh was working on something. She had been documenting ianto and jacks relationship since day 1. Each day, for 10 years and 9 days, she has managed to get a snapshot of the two and add a paragraph or two. She was preparing for the day England would legalize gay marriage and her boys would get married.

Jack and ianto stood over the incinerator, staring into the flames that melted the memodulatract. Jack grinned. He had done something right. Ianto stared into the flames. Suddenly, the voice cut through his thoughts and he wailed. "Ha, you say it burns when I hit ya? Yeah?" A fist connected to his face and ianto was picked up roughly. The fireplace had a fire in it and he held his breath. He knew what was coming. He was thrown into the fire. He was poked by the fire poker, bleeding into the fire. Hot tears ran down his bruised face. Then, the vision ended. Ianto was crying and screaming, completely unaware he was doing so. Jack looked at him in horror. Again? Still? "Oh ianto!!" He cried. Ianto shook and trembled. Jack held him and pulled him back from the flames. "Oh, ianto. Poor, poor ianto. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Ianto stopped crying, breathing raggedly. Suddenly, Owen ran in. Apparently he was back from lunch break. In one hand he held a sandwich, and in the other he held a gigantic gun. "I heard screaming! What's attacking?" Then he saw ianto. "What's wrong with teaboy?" 

Jack glared. "There's nothing wrong with him, And his name is IANTO." "Fine. Why is IANTO crying? Spill his coffee?" Ianto shrank back pitifully. "No." "What, did you forget a condom this time?" Owen smirked. "It can't be that bad, there's no reason for you to be crying." Ianto bit his lip. "You're right, Owen. I'm just weak." With that, he walked out silently, hands in his pockets and head hung low. Jack ran up to Owen. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! What is your PROBLEM?!" With that, he punched Owen squarely in the jaw, and hurried off after ianto, coat flying behind him. Owen stood dumbfounded at the retreating form of captain jack harkness. "WHAT the HELL was THAT about?" He wondered. He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw. That would hurt in the morning. He stalked off grumbling. Was Jack having mood swings or what? One minute he's laughing, next he's punching people and yelling. Not that he hasn't always been like that. He skulked off to the Med bay. The corpses were more fun than his teammates sometimes.

Jack found ianto down in his archives again. Ianto sat slumped against the many shelves, chin in his hands, a brooding and depressed expression on his face. Jack sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry, ianto!" Ianto's expression was stony. "It's fine, Jack. He didn't know." Jack groaned. It's hard to rehabilitate poor ianto when he is surrounded by so much negativity and he heard painful things 24/7. Jack leaned against ianto and sighed. "It doesn't just hurt only you to hear those things, yan. It's hard for me to hear things like that..." Ianto turned to Jack, eyes wide. It was only until after he joined torchwood that anyone ever cared about anything to do with him. It felt nice. And Jack cared so much about him, it made him feel safer. That maybe one day, ianto wouldn't be by his past hurt again. That maybe one day, the voices would stop. One day. But ianto clung tightly to hope. After all, if he never had any, he would not have ran to all those hospitals to get himself fixed. He never would've jumped out the window on his 27th birthday. He never would've met Jack. So it was a damn good thing he still had hope. 

"Come on Jack, let's go to speedy's!" Speedy's cafe on Baker Street served the best sandwiches and Jack absolutely loved the place. Perhaps it would cheer him up. If you asked ianto, Jack was having mood swings. Even for Jack. But at the mention of his favorite cafe, Jack brightened considerably. "I would love that!" Ianto chuckled and helped the captain up. Jack winced as he pulled himself up. "What's wrong?" Jack groaned. "I'm really tired and my back hurts." Ianto sighed. This would mean back massages later. And extra coffee. Oh well. He loves jack; what WOULDN'T he do for the man? "Come on, love- a turkey sandwich couldn't hurt." Jack grinned. "You're right, I would love a sandwich right about now." Ianto intertwined their fingers and just for fun, they used the invisible lift. Jack made a joke about the elevator not being the only thing that got lifted when Ianto was around, and Ianto promptly responded with a light joke about how jack's jokes would 'never get old.' The sun seemed to be shining just for the two of them as they rose up to the surface. They quickly hailed a cab- jack was getting hungry and was getting some hunger cramps. 

........at speedy's........

The bell chimed as the two men stepped in. Ianto walked to the front. "The usual, please?" The cashier nodded. They came here so often that the employees had basically memorised their orders. Who cares about the nearly hour-long drive it took? The sandwiches were to die for. In one case, literally. Jack had literally fought his way through the crowd to get the last turkey sandwich and ended up being stabbed by one of them. But, according to jack, it didn't matter because he "still got that damn sandwich in the end." That had been an interesting day. Another reason that Ianto liked the cafe was because it was very gay-friendly. He'd seen a tall man in a black coat and blue scarf come in regularly with his short, blonde boyfriend. Numerous times jack and Ianto had heard said boyfriend pestering the taller one to eat, offering kisses for every bite of food. It was adorable. What were their names again? Ah, he couldn't remember. What was it? John? Sherlock? Yeah. John was the short one and Sherlock was the tall one. Yeah, that sounded right.

Snapping back into focus, Ianto realised jack hadn't gotten his sandwich and sat down yet.  
"Jack, what are you doing?" "Trying to decide what I want." Ianto, the other regulars and the cashiers were dumbfounded. Jack ALWAYS, without fail, would order the same thing every time. Jack looked like he was serious. Ianto put down his sandwich and stared as jack did one of the strangest things Ianto had ever seen him do. And that really was saying something, because jack had done quite a few strange things. He had once covered the hub in pudding cups for April fools. Although all that pudding did come in quite handy later that night, If you got ianto's drift. But ianto's jaw couldn't help but drop as jack calmly ordered a roast beef sandwich with extra pickles. Not noticing ianto's bewildered expression, jack sat down and enthusiastically began to wolf down his sandwich. Noticing the shocked look on his boyfriend's face, jack raised an eyebrow. Ianto said nothing.

.....back at the hub.......

"Is jack sick?" Ianto wondered. Even though jack couldn't die, he could get sick. He was susceptible to most illnesses and diseases, including alien ones. Besides, there was no way on this earth jack would voluntarily eat pickles. Jack despised them, hated them with an intense and fiery passion. He couldn't bare to do so much as touch one, let alone consume one. If they were put on his sandwich he would ask Ianto to take them off for him. Likewise, he did the same thing for Ianto if Ianto accidentally got mushrooms on his. But that wasn't the point. The point was that jack had eat an a pickle. Voluntarily. And, when asked by a curious Ianto why, he said that he "really wanted one really badly and it tasted so good." This was incredibly strange and worrying. Ianto didn't know what it was, but it was worrying. It did not help that jack complained of fatigue and dizziness later. Then, after he had seen jack ask gwen to go get MORE pickles when she was out shopping for Torchwood. Gwen was always out shopping for Torchwood, buying more snacks, steaks for myfawnwy, and different weapons. 

Hearing that jack wanted more pickles, Ianto decided he really was sick and sent him to his bunker to rest and just relax. He was going to have to call a meeting. Later, Ianto helped unload the groceries with Gwen, still pondering about what could possibly be ailing jack now. "Don't worry, Ianto!" She said cheerfully. "You know him, he's probably just wanting attention as usual." Ianto shrugged. Wasn't that bad a theory, jack had faked chicken pox in order to have bathtub sex once. He absentmindedly unloaded the 50-pound hunk of meat for myfawnwy. She would enjoy the steak this week, it looked like good cow. Gwen handed him a few machine guns. He raised an eyebrow. "The old ones are broken- and besides, these were on sale." Ianto laughed as Gwen unloaded the rest of the groceries. It never failed to amuse the Welshman to see someone hold a dangerous weapon as well as a bag of cookies. It was just too hilarious. It was also fun to pretend the bananas were guns, and have an imaginary shootout.

But there was still the pressing issue of what was wrong with jack. Ianto didn't want to be paranoid so he decided to call a meeting- just to see if anyone had noticed anything strange regarding jack. Just in case. It was probably nothing, but it would be really reassuring to ianto if the team helped him realise that. But first, he needed to make sure jack wouldn't find out. He stopped by jacks bunker on his way down to the hub. When he peered in, he saw jack rifling through his drawers, frantic. Ianto rolled his eyes and barged in. "You're supposed to be resting!" "I am!" "Liar!! Sit down!" Jack pouted. Usually, that pout would make ianto go weak in the knees, but it wouldn't work this time. Ianto pushed jack into his couch. "Just stay in here, I need to go talk to the team." Jack looked at him, suspicion on his face. He was usually at every meeting. "What's it about?" Quickly, Ianto thought of a good lie. "Who should bathe myfawnwy this month." Jack cringed. "Yeah... Count me out of that one, ianto." Smiling to himself, ianto closed the door. "Will do, sir."

When ianto got to the meeting, everyone was already there, waiting patiently. Taking a breath, he asked "is there something strange going on with Jack, or is it just me?" Owen snorted. "There's always something strange with Jack, teaboy." Tosh rolled her eyes. "I have actually noticed something. When I come into work, he'll be complaining to himself about dizziness and cramps and one time I found him throwing up in the toilet this week." Ianto was starting to get worried. "He keeps asking for strange foods. One day it's Swiss cheese and gravy, today it's pickles. And I believe we all know how much he detests pickles." Gwen added. "He's damn moody, even for him." Owen butted in, rubbing his jaw. "With all due respect," tosh grinned. "You probably deserved it." Gwen giggled. Ianto was panicking. "What is it though? What is he's really sick and either doesn't know about it it won't tell us?!" Owen rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to do a scan?" Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, actually. Can you do it without him noticing? I don't want to concern him." Owen shrugged. "I can do it from here if you want." The team all looked at each other. Simultaneously, they all said "yes." Apparently, they were as curious as ianto. As Owen pulled out an intricate instrument from his pocket and pointed it at jacks bunker, a hologram appeared. Owen looked it over carefully. "Well, everything looks normal. No illness. However, there is a slight growth in the abdomen-" suddenly, his voice was cut off as a huge squeal came from jack's bunker. "IANTO!!! WE'RE PREGNANT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions are great! Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more later. Bye!! Comment and like!


End file.
